


Light my Fire

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Episode: s02e14 Light My Fire, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Just a small piece of BLair with flames in the background.  I love this one.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Light My Fire





	Light my Fire

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/lightmyfire_zpslpihv4sq.jpg.html)


End file.
